The Newcomers
by Edgar Ureno
Summary: Three ponies decide it'd be fun to open a club in quiet ol' Ponyville. Comet Fire, Ivory Note, and Steam Bolt have what it takes to run the show, but their days ahead will be filled with more surprises and shenanigans than they can imagine. I suck at summaries, but oh well. 3 story rated M for future language, alcohol use, innuendos, and shipping. *OC/Background centered story.*


"Can we pleeeease rest? We've been at it all morning!"

"No! Not right now! Come on, we're sooo close! I can feel it! We're almost there, just stay with me a little longer!"

"Dude! Please! My legs and back are killing me! We can keep at it in a few minutes; but I need to catch my breath!"

"ugh, fine."

The two pegasi stopped their slow trot, coming to a rest in a small clearing. One of them, a brilliant-white Pegasus stallion with a forward-spiked black mane with turquoise stripes and a long similar colored tail, begrudgingly set down his saddlebags on the grassy clearing as his traveling companion (and best friend) collapsed to the ground. The white Pegasus stared at her with a bored and unamused expression.

"You need to work out more." The white Pegasus said.

"For ponie's sake, relax! You said so yourself, we're almost there, so it won't hurt to take a little break, right? Plus we've been walking and flying non-stop since Eight in the morning!" She countered as she shook off her saddlebags as well, exposing more of her white coat. She shook her chocolate brown mane, only to brush it back to its original place with her hoof.

"And? We haven't been walking much."

"It's three in the afternoon." The mare deadpanned. "I'm pretty sure we've traveled at least a dozen miles."

"Fine, whatever…" the white Pegasus replied. His ears perked up suddenly, and he began to look around. "I hear water running, do you hear water running? I'm pretty sure there's water running somewhere. Do you think we'll have a chance to swim? I wanna swim sooo muuuch" He said very quickly.

"Yeah, I hear it too… it has to be close, I suggest we find the source of it and maybe it'll lead us into a little stream or somewhere we can relax better."

They both re-collected their saddlebags and followed their ears, which led them further down the dirt road they were walking on in the beginning. At some point a minute or so later, they veered off the road and through a small bushel and found a small lake. At one end, a waterfall poured in torrents of crystal clear fresh water, while on the opposite side a stream lead further down the path.

As both pegasi laid down in a comfortable patch of grass by the edge of the water, they began to settle in for a bite to eat.

"Hey Ivory, want a daisy sandwich or a hay with roses wrap?"

"I'll take the wrap, thanks." She accepted the wrapped snack and began to eat it with gusto. After a moment, she looked up from her food and at her friend, who seemed very deep in thought.

"Hey, Comet, you alright?" he asked. Ivory Note saw a smirk grow on her friend's face, which evolved into a cheek-splitting grin.

"I'm just… excited, y'know? For the first time, we're free! No more early college classes to put up with, no more family to sour up things we enjoy… we're going to be self-dependent! Not only that, but we're opening a CLUB! It's exactly like we planned since flight-school!" he beamed.

"Couldn't have done it without your cousin's help, sweetie." She replied.

"You're right; it's thanks to him that we're getting our own business." Comet Fire agreed with his foal-hood friend.

"I still can't believe he agreed with us!" Ivory exclaimed excitedly as she lay on her back to relax. "Your cousin is so awesome!"

"Right?! This is gonna be sooo bucking cool!" Comet almost yelled. In his excitement, he was rendered clueless to the bee crawling down his flank.

That is, until it stung him right in the cutie mark.

His reaction was phased. First, he quieted down at once. His cyan eyes then immediately grew to plate-like sizes. He turned back and saw the bee slowly detach its stinger from the rest of itself, only to buzz away. Cobalt's lower lip quivered as his body inhaled an impossible amount of air, as to prepare for-

"BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!" he thunderously shouted. He immediately jumped up into the air, and then flew straight into the water. Unfortunately for him, this did nothing to end the searing agony in his flank.

"Comet!" Ivory shouted as he cried and whimpered in pain. "It's just a bee sting! Stop being such a-!"

"I'M ALLERGIC, DAMNIT!" cobalt interrupted. She grimaced, then went wide-eyed. She said nothing as she immediately closed and donned both saddlebags.

"We gotta get you help! Fast! That stuff can kill you!" she fluttered her wings and picked herself off the ground by a few feet. "Come on, I'll help you fly! It'll be faster!"

Comet shot out of the water and straight into the air. He cork-screwed, effectively shaking off much of the water that clung to him.

"Come on, this way! I see the town! It'll only be a minute!" Ivory urged the agonizing pony. He dashed in the direction of the small little town like a guided rocket, all while shouting " WE SHOULDN'T HAVE STOPPED!"

Ivory stopped flying for a second. She giggled and amusedly shook her head as she formed a smile. For some reason, she couldn't help but get the feeling that today marked the day of many things to come. She was ready. Be it good or bad, she and her best friend Comet could power through it together. They both longed for a chance to start over, to prove their worth, but most of all, to be free.

She rocketed off after Comet, and called back to him "NOT MY FAULT YOUR ASS IS A BEE-MAGNET!"

Yep, Ivory Note and Comet Fire against it all. She wouldn't have it any other way. Boy was she looking forward to whatever the future held in store.

As both ponies raced in the search of the nearest medical center, a small gust of wind blew a loose bush off the edge of the road, revealing a sign that went unnoticed by many travelers before them. The greeting sign read:

_"Welcome to Ponyville,_

_The Quietest Town with the Nicest Ponies"_

Yeah, not for long.

* * *

**_Ladies and Gentlemen, boys and girls (you really shouldn't be reading this if you're under 13, guise xD) WELCOME! This is "The Newcomers!", a little side project i'll be working on for now, since i seem to have hit a metaphorical wall with my other story, "Taken Back". i may have to put that one on a wee little hiatus, until i get past the writers block. Till then, i have THIS little guy to work with._**

**_Taken Back was (and is. i wont give up on it) a serious kind of story (at least for me... god i'm writing in parentheses a lot, aren't I?) and i guess i deep-fried my brain in over thinking the future parts of it. So while i get over that, i'll keep practicing on this! i dont expect this to be a serious fic, as i'll try to incorporate comedy and fun as best i can. i'll rate this M, though, because cusses, alcohol, innuendos, AND SHIPPING OF COURSE._**


End file.
